The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun
by CJJaneway
Summary: Welcome to Girl's night out, SeaQuest Style! First Season AU


The Prerogative To Have A Little Fun By Cassandra  
  
Dr. Kristin Westphalen carefully studied herself in the mirror. She wanted to look good tonight; no, more then that, she wanted to look drop dead sexy, and she hoped her impossibly short black halter dress would accomplish just that. Tonight was the first annual sea widow's girls' night out. A night brought on by the fact that Captain Nathan Bridger, Admiral Bill Noyce, and Commander Jonathan Ford had essentially abandoned their significant others to go play with their new toys.  
The Seaquest was in dock so that the crew could have a few weeks shore leave. When Nathan had told her, Kristin had been ecstatic, although they lived together on the boat, the demands that both their jobs put on them left little down time. He promised her two weeks of uninterrupted fun, sun and romance at their beach house in Florida. That lasted all of two days, when Bill Noyce called to tell Nathan that the navy had a new prototype for a fighter shuttle and wanted to know if Nathan would like to join him on a test run in Pearl. Nathan told Kristin that he really couldn't refuse Bill since he outranked him, but Kristin knew he just want to play around with the new shuttle. To make matters worse, Nathan invited Jonathan Ford, who jumped at the chance, also ruining shore leave plans with one, Lieutenant Commander Katie Hitchcock. Now with the boys off at sea, Kristin, Katie and Janet Noyce were mad and keyed up, and they made plans tonight for dinner tonight at an impossibly expensive restaurant.  
Kristin glanced at her bedside clock; the other two women would be there to get her in just about five minutes. With one last fluff of her hair she went down to the living room to set out Champaign glasses and a bottle of one of the better vintages the local store had to offer. She had everything just perfect, when the doorbell chimed. On the other side of the door was a very girly version of Katie Hitchcock; one that most on the Seaquest would have to double check to make sure it was indeed their Lieutenant Commander, and Janet Noyce, also dressed to the hilt.  
"God, aren't we a good looking bunch of gals," Janet exclaimed embracing Kristin.  
"I know three navel officers that would faint dead away if they could see us like this," Katie added. Kristin led them in to her living room.  
"Well it's their own fault they can't, I bought this dress especially with Nathan in mind. These two weeks were supposed to be perfect, and now, no offence ladies, but I am going to be wearing my most perfect dress to a restaurant with two woman, making it look like the lot of us couldn't get a real date."  
"I'm sorry Kristin, I told Bill not to ruin your leave. I'm not any happier with him then you are with Nathan, this was supposed to be a week just for us as well."  
"At least you two have nice, established relationships, Jonathan and mine's is still in the infancy stage. This time was supposed to be put towards building a stronger foundation."  
"Damn it! They promised us all nice relaxed vacations, and now suddenly we don't even rate higher then a damn shuttle," the anger Kristin though she managed to quell, had returned in full force, she hurriedly poured herself another glass of Champaign, which she drank in one swallow.  
"Whoa, Kristin, calm down," Janet soothed, "You are going to get inebriated before we even reach the restaurant." "Sorry." "You know what, I really don't feel like going to some fancy restaurant and acting like I'm all in for an nice, civilized evening," Katie announced. "What do you have in mind?" Kristin asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "Well, Doctor, as it happens I know a nice little bar within walking distance from here, that I think would much more suit our moods." "Don't you think we're a little over dressed for that?" Janet asked. "Not at all, we look great, besides, I think Kristin would get us kicked out of any restaurant with how short that skirt is." "I would not!" "So, are you two game?" The wide grins on their faces were all the encouragement Katie needed.  
  
Wearily Nathan, Bill and Jonathan made their way to Nathan's car. The trio had spent one day on the new shuttle before realizing their mistake. Now, they had wasted almost three days of what could have been a perfectly wonderful shore leave, more if their women wouldn't forgive them. Nathan cringed as remembered how angry Kristin was at him when he left. It was more then just her anger, however; and although he knew she'd never admit it, she was hurt. She'd hide behind her tough girl image, and say that she was just mad at him, but he knew that when he had called her earlier, she'd been crying. That was all it took for him to convince Noyce and Ford to jump the first plane home. Now he would be with her in less then an hour, and he hoped he could make things all right again, he was also hoping that the gift he had for her in his pocket would go along way towards forgiveness. "I just tried reaching Katie, and I couldn't get an answer." "I called Janet, and our maid said that she was on something call a 'sea widow's girls' night out', whatever the hell that means." "It means that she with Kristin and probably Katie too. Kristin told me that she didn't mind the sea taking up so much of my time when we were on board the Seaquest, but that when we were supposed to be on leave together she didn't want to be a sea widow." "Wow old friend, it sounds like she really let you have it." "She's right though, I never should have let you talk me in to this." "So how do we find them?" Jonathan asked. "We go to all their usual places until we find them, or they come home. Bill, would Janet go to a bar?" "Only if it was really nice, or Katie and Kristin talked her in to it." "I think I might know where they are, Katie mentioned this one place that she really liked, and we, um, were supposed to go there sometime this week." "Lead the way Commander," Nathan said handing him his car keys.  
  
Katie's hideaway had been just what the three women needed, and three cosmopolitans later; the hurt Kristin felt inside had almost dulled just a small ache. The establishment was not very full, and those that were there looked like bright professionals that just wanted to forget the responsibilities of their lives for a while, something Kristin could sympathize with. Katie was playing pool in the corner with nice looking young gentleman and Janet sat at the bar, looking though some kind of a list. A few minutes later both women joined her at her table.  
"This was a great idea Katie," Kristin said as she motioned for the bar tender to bring them all another round.  
"Thanks, but you know what sad?"  
"You still wish the men were here?" Janet finished for her, "I thought the same them." "Pathetic, Isn't it?" "No, it's not. Look, I found us a distraction, they have a karaoke machine, and I think we should do it!" Janet exclaimed. "Excuse me, we all know that Katie can sing, but have the two of you ever heard me? I'd make people throw up their drinks." "I happen to know that that is totally false, you sing when you think you're alone in the lab, and you have a great voice." "Katie! You were listing?" "It was just me Kristin, don't worry." "I'm still not going to do it." "Please Kristin, I even picked out the perfect song," Janet pleaded. She and Katie had gotten up from their seats and they were trying to drag Kristin up to the stage, which was a little difficult considering they were all drunk and in heels. "Fine," Kristin finally said, "But I'm warning you if people start to leave it's not my fault."  
  
"Jonathan I hope you're right about this place, I just want to get Kristin and go home."  
"Katie loves this place, I'm sure they're here, Captain."  
"Sounds like it's karaoke night, and who's ever singing shouldn't quit their day jobs," Bill said and they made their way in to the bar.  
A group of voices sing filter though the room. "No inhibitions, make no conditions get a little outta line, I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time."  
"Oh my god," Nathan moaned when he realized just who's voices it was doing the singing. The other men turned to look and were fairly shocked to see their female counterparts on stage, each holding a glass and singing their hearts out.  
"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, Men's shirts, short skirts, Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style, Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, Color my hair, do what I dare, Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"  
"If any of you ever tell Janet what I said earlier I'll have you both court marshaled."  
"Sir, can't you order them to stop?"  
"The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town. We don't need romance, we only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down. The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun"  
"I don't think that would be in our best interests right now Commander, let's go sit down at a table and wait for them to finish."  
"What if they want sing again?"  
"Then we intervene, "Noyce spoke up. The men took a seat at a table near the stage, and all three breathed a sigh of relief when the girls were done and began to walk back towards their table.  
"I cannot believe I let you two talk me in to that, I am so embarrassed!"  
"Kristin, if you are still able to be embarrassed then you obviously haven't had enough to drink," Katie laughed.  
"Oh my god, look who's here!" Kristin said, spotting the navy's finest at a table near theirs, her face turned a lovely shade of red.  
"Good evening ladies, it looked like you we're having a good time up there," Nathan said, trying not to laugh."  
"Nathan Bridger, don't even start, this is all your fault!"  
"Oh no Kristin, I think we can blame Bill for a lot of this," Janet piped in.  
"Listen, Kristin can I talk to you alone for a second?"  
"I guess." He could tell that she was still seriously angry with him. Nathan and Kristin seated themselves at a secluded table. The other four went over to the pool tables.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It that all you have to say? Why did you come home?"  
"Because I hurt you. Stop, and listen to me for a sec, I know you'll never admit to being anything more then being just a little furious with me, but I know I hurt you, and making things right with you is immensely more important then some stupid boat."  
"It's just I wanted to be alone with you for this two weeks, it's so rare that we get to spend anytime together where things aren't being complicated by some other pressing matter."  
"I know, and I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Nathan! Kristin! Get over here, we're going to play pool!" Katie shouted from across the room. When the other couple joined them, Katie explained the game. "Girls vs. boys, if they win, we forgive them now, if we win, then they get to spend the rest of shore leave making it up to us."  
"Sir, this is a sucker's bet, those women are trashed," Ford whispered to Nathan.  
"He's never seen me play pool," Kristin whispered to Katie.  
"So who gets to brake?" Noyce asked.  
"Ladies first," Nathan said, handing Kristin a cue.  
"He's never seen me play either," Kristin replied as she broke the rack, sending five solid balls in to various pockets. "Solids," She announced triumphantly with a wink.  
  
Four games later the ladies had wiped the floor with the gentlemen and they all agreed to call it a night. The Captain and Doctor opted for a quiet walk on the beach before turning in for the evening. As they neared their house Nathan stopped and loosely put his arms around Kristin gazing in to her eyes, he loved how the moonlight made her seem as if she were glowing.  
"Sweetheart, I am sorry, you know."  
"I do, but that still doesn't get you out of making it up to me for the next week," She smiled impishly.  
"Well, I was hoping to start that right now."  
"Romantic walk on the beach?"  
"A bit more then that. Listen, the reason I was so gun ho to go with Bill and Jonathan this week was because I was avoiding something, I wasn't avoiding it because it's bad, I was avoiding it because I was nervous and scared, and then when I saw you on the vid, all I wanted was to rush home to you and I wasn't scared or nervous anymore, I just wanted to make things right, and I knew that I never wanted to disappoint you again."  
"Ok, so what had the big, tough sea captain running scared?"  
"Kristin, I love you. I love you more then I've ever loved anyone, when I'm away from you I feel incomplete, and when were together it's a connection like no other, I've never felt so alive."  
"So you were scared of loving me?" She asked, her eyes big with uncertainty.  
"No, oh god, of course not. I was scared of this," He said dropping to one knee, "Dr. Kristin Westphalen, you are my heart, my soul, my everything. Will you marry me?"  
Her expression changed from surprise to utter joy and tears flooded down her cheeks. "Darling, I would be honored to be your wife."  
"Really?!" She nodded her assent as he slipped the ring from his pocket on to her finger, and then hugged her tighter then she though humanly possible. She looked at the expression on his face and marveled at the fact that she had the capacity to give another person that much joy, and she knew that his joy was mirrored in her visage. He gathered her in his arms and spun her around, giddy with excitement before bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss to seal the deal. 


End file.
